Wish: Who I Was and Why I am Who I am
by yukikosnow139
Summary: Slight AU: this is before the earth but after it too. How did the countries become who they are? When you wish strongly upon anything dreams come true. find out the background on the countries. AN:this includes most country but just PM or review who you want in the story.


**Point of view: America (Alfred F. Jones) **

* * *

**CH. 1-AMERICA, THE BEAUTIFUL!**

It was a cold day today. The trees were bare having nothing but snow covering there branches. I slowly walked down the street, towards my school. I could see my breath coming out in small puffs with the cool December air. I had my red white and blue stripped scarf on with a dark red sweat shirt and blue jeans. I had on my glasses too, my blond hair moving slightly with the breeze. 'I hope I will be seen today' my thought's were as I stood in front of my high school. The high school was a gray color with two resting lions on both side to the school door. It was five stories. 1 floor for each year and 1 floor for the art, band, orchestra, and drama clubs. I saw my friend Francis, I was kind of hard not to spot him. He was tall and had shiny dull blond hair, but he also had on headgear. He was trying to flirt with some girls and when the girls walked away I guessed he failed. I walked up to him and tapped him on the back, but he didn't turn around. I tapped him again but still nothing, I was going to go again but then he whipped around and I fell down. He didn't even notice me, just kept walking upon seeing another of his friends named Antonio. 'guess I'm only wishing for a miracle' I thought as I stood up and brushed the snow off my butt. Hello, my name is Alfred F. jones, I have no idea what the 'F' for my middle name means. I am going to an international high school; for teenagers from different countries, it is located on a giant continent called Pangaea. I am a senior, what just happened is totally normal. For as long as I can remember I have never been loud or seen by other people or at least they forget about me. I also never been able to get in to games or sports so I would never have anything to talk to somebody about. Well if anyone ever talked to me.

* * *

It was lunch and I was sitting under a tree, with tony flying around me, reading. Tony was a bird I found almost dead and nursed back to health and so he just seemed to take a liking to me. I seemed to never be able to really stomach anything greasy or salty. I really wished I could be normal and have hamburgers and keep eating them. As turned my page I heard voices. Closing my book I got up and walked towards the bushes and for some reason hiding in them when I could hear the voice clearly.

"…..yea! so I have a bet with some one that by tomorrow the deer will be completely in the water." A voice said as he laughed

"What lake?" somebody else asked

"wishes."

"you mean that lake where if you make a wish and your desperate it'll come ture in your next life?"

"yeah."

"so basically you left a baby deer in the middle of the frozen lake to see if it would be ok or the ice would crack?" another male asked

"yea!"

I had to leave I did not want to hear anything more about what the sick bastards were betting on. I stopped for a moment and thought about the poor baby deer. I decided to go and check on it after school. I went in look for my older brother Matthew to tell him where I would be so he could tell our mother. I found him stuffing his face full of burgers and screaming at a TV in the STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM.

"Matthew?" I called out only to get answered by him still screaming at the TV

"Matthew?" I tried again this time I got him to acknowledge me

"I'm going to be going to wishes lake after school today can you tell mom that." I said

"sure, sure" he answered as he stuffed another one in his mouth. With that I left

* * *

I walked toward the lake, shivering slightly from the cold. I walked passed a bunch of snow covered pine trees and emerged at the lake. The lake was not that big it looked more like a big pond then anything else. Snow was falling now and the lake looked beautiful. It was frozen of course but it had the look of an ice land. As I looked out at the lake I saw the baby deer. I was trying and failing to stand up on the ice. It's legs kept buckling from it's body. It was in the middle of the lake. 'oh great' I thought. I locked eyes with the doe and saw the panic. 'god damit' I thought as I slowly got on to the frozen lake. My legs slipped and slide as I went further out but I didn't fall. I finally got close to the doe and it started to scramble about. I tried to calm it down, I was nervous the ice would crack. I grabbed the doe but it was not going quietly, it kicked and squirmed but I kept my grip in it. But then I felt it. The crack. I looked down and surely enough there was crack there and it was getting bigger fast. Quickly with out thinking I shoved the deer forward as the ice gave way and I fell in to the freezing water. I started to struggle and keep my head above of water, my arms failing trying to grabbed anything to hold onto, but the ice kept breaking. I don't know how long I was in there but my body started to get numb and I was quickly tiring. I stopped struggling and before I went under the water I saw the doe was safely on land.

_'I wish… I could be free_

_I wish….i could be stronger_

_I wish….i was louder and people saw me_

_I wish….i could eat hamburgers and eat greasy food_

_I wish…. I had friends and was interested in games and sports _

_I wish….i could be a hero_

_I wish…..i could not die'_

_I...just wish to change'_

Were my last thoughts as I faded into black and nothing.


End file.
